Annabeth vs Rachel (The fight for Percy)
by TheBluGoo21
Summary: [DISCONTINUED]


**Annabeth or Rachel (the fight for Percy)**

By: PrincessSparkle101

Chapter 1

 **A/N:** _Please Do... Enjoy And REVIEW!_

Now On With The Story...

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE

 **Story of RACHEL**

 ** _Scene - cafeteria at high school_**

There he is, Percy.

I could fall into his sea green eyes and never come out. I think it's probably one of my favorite colors to paint with now.

He's so handsome, and I'm so bleh, yet I still believe that I if we hung out almost every night like he does with Annabeth, he'd like me more.

He's so cute, and clueless, and faithful... and of course by his side that darned Annabeth Chase.

She is obviously in love with Percy, always hanging out with him, always with him, and of course...

She's his best friend, BEST FRIEND.

I'm 'just his friend' according to Annabeth, but I'm just behind Annabeth when it comes to Percy's favorite.

She's so beautiful.

And whenever I'm near her I feel so ugly.

I can't help but hate her!

Maybe it's the jealousy speaking, but I can't tell if it's about Percy or how she's so pretty.

Annabeth has blonde princess curls, the perfect tan, and is tall and thin. The only thing that messes her whole 'perfect' look up are her eyes.

She has gray eyes.

No one has gray eyes, so they're just creepy.

But most people think it's cool unlike me.

And a bunch of people think that Percy and Annabeth are a thing, even when she's just his best friend.

Once this love obsessed girl, Selina, said once, "Annabeth and Percy are SO meant for each other! Daughter of Athena and Poseidon. EKKKK! It's like that love story with the couple who has enemy parents!"

And then one of her sisters, Piper, was all like, "Yeah, Romeo and Juliet."

I remember feeling my heart break a little, it hurts to hear people think that Percy and I don't belong together.

Maybe we don't belong together, but these same girls were squealing about Perchel just last month!

I'm probably going to end up as a little speed bump on Annabeth's road to Percy!

Why do I hate her so much other than the fact that she thinks Percy's her property?

Well for starters, she's so stubborn and super prideful, she's really strong, and brave, fabulous at architecture, and so so so so smart.

She's amazing actually, and I can't find anyway to change it!

It's so frustrating!

Oh right and she is a demi-god too!

The one thing I've always wanted to be, just to fit in.

Instead I'm his stupid _mortal_ friend.

I'm clear sighted but that doesn't really change the way all the demigods except Percy treat me. I always outcast!

And they are all half god, making all of them look cute, or hot, or beautiful, or just really really good looking.

I'm even hideous for mortal standards! I just know it. It's probably why my maid practically raised me. I'm a dissappointment to my parents!

Sure I could paint, sketch, and do basically anything artsy, but that's nothin compared to the awesome fighting the demigods can do!

My best friend, Juniper, is a tree, or nymph, but she goes to the secret demigod camp I can't enter.

She's dating one of Annabeth's friends, Grover. Who I automatically don't like.

I know it's unfair, but Annabeth's friends are always going up to me and saying things like, "Stop trying to get in the way of Percabeth, or my mom, Aphrodite will make you!"

The only problem with Juniper other than Grover, is that she adores Annabeth for some reason.

How does anyone like Annabeth?

It's obvious she hates me, along with basically every girl that's laid there eyes on Percy!

Well I guess I do too, but still!

Yet Juniper practically thinks of her like a sister!

I'm her BFF, if anything _I'm_ her sister, she should feel the same for Annabeth as me!

Right?

Bianca and Zoë wave to me, but I pretend I don't notice them and drag Juniper over to Percy's table with me.

Bianca and Zoë are my kinda friends.

They're popular, and not total snobs, but I'd rather hang with Percy.

I think the only reason I'm popular is because My dad owns Dare Enterprises, and our family's loaded.

I know, not think, because I'm not pretty at all, like Annabeth.

It was kinda lonely before I met Percy and Juniper.

I'm only cool because I'm rich, that's it, but Juniper and Percy don't seem to use me like the other kids do.

Maybe Bianca and Zoë don't try and feed off my money and popularity but I doubt it.

"Perce!" I called, a table down.

Yes I do have a nickname for him, which I kinda borrowed from Annabeth, but she calls him kelp-face or something instead of Perce.

"Hey RED." Awww Percy's cute nickname for me!

Percy smiles and pats the seat on his left, Annabeth glares at me from his right and crosses her arms with a huff.

I just want to yell, "Seriously Annabeth I'm Percy's best friend too so stop glaring at me like I'm that stuff under your shoe."

But I don't because she's never said something like that to my face and Percy probably wouldn't forgive me for calling Annabeth that.

I don't think I'm _that_ mean.

Though I guess the time when Bianca and Zoë said that Percy and Annabeth looked cute together I shouldn't have ignored them for a week or two.

And I don't say the nicest things about Annabeth all the time... and sometimes I help spread rumors about her too.

Okay I can be unfair sometimes, but I guess I'm just angry that my friends talk about my crush and Annabeth of all people looking cute together.

I mean would you like that?

And I know it's no excuse but this is the first school I've had and real friends, so I'm bad at understanding right and wrong.

What happened to Perchel anyway? That used to be the best ship name. And everyone used to say Percy and I looked cute together!

Now Percy's talking to me instead of Annabeth.

Smarty- Er Annabeth is glaring at me.

Juniper and Grover are laughing about something.

Yeah this is just another normal day.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE

 _Ok did you love it? Hate it?_

 _Review and let me know!_

 _The next chapter will be Story of ANNABETH and no I haven't decided who Percy will end up with._


End file.
